


Brief Interlude

by Persiflage



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James indulges in a fantasy with Alesha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brief Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ITV owns Law & Order: UK.  
> Author Notes: This is a sequel to "Aftermath" and "Progression".  
> Spoilers: None

"James," hisses Alesha, "what if someone comes?"

He looks down at her with the wickedest grin she's ever seen on his face. "That's rather the idea," he says. "You're supposed to come, and so am I."

She rolls her eyes. "That's not what I meant and you know it," she retorts crossly, then she moans quietly as his fingers reach their destination under her skirt and robe, and he slips two inside her, testing her arousal.

"Oh that's nice," he murmurs. "You're all wet and ready for me." He pulls his fingers free and despite herself, Alesha can't help whimpering a little. He grins again, then ducks his head to kiss her hungrily as he unfastens his trousers and releases his erection. He sheaths himself in a condom, then lifts her leg and rests it on his hip so he can push inside her.

"If we get caught – " she begins anxiously.

"We won't," he answers confidently, clasping her buttocks and pulling her body closer so he can push deeper inside.

"God!" she exclaims quietly.

He begins to move, thrusting deep and fast; although he's sure they won't get caught, he also knows they don't have a lot of time. After a few moments Alesha wraps her arms around his neck and he picks her up, her back still resting against the wall behind her, so she wraps both legs around his waist.

 _This is quite insane_ , she thinks, and wonders how she let James talk her into doing this. The fact that she's barely been able to concentrate on anything during the day owing to her anticipation is not something she's proud about.

They're both so aroused that it doesn't take long for either one of them to reach their climax; Alesha is first and the sensation of her muscles tightening around him is quite enough to send James over the edge too.

He rests his forehead against hers for a moment while they catch their breath, then she feels him slip out before he lowers her back to the ground.

"Okay?" he asks, quickly removing the condom and tucking himself back away.

She grins up at him. "Yeah," she agrees as she straightens her clothes.

He ducks his head for a quick kiss. "Thank you," he says.

"Thank you too," she answers.

A few minutes later they're on their way back to the office, dressed in their regular clothes again, and no one would ever guess that the lead prosecutor at the CPS has just enjoyed a quickie with his young assistant in the robing room of the Old Bailey.


End file.
